


666 shades of gay

by daddy_snert



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), baphomet - Fandom
Genre: M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_snert/pseuds/daddy_snert
Summary: luigi and the baphomet meet at a bar.. what will cUm next?





	666 shades of gay

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this works better if you are playing "Careless Whisper - Kazoo Cover" in the background. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHZ0Q-LiTOg

he looks at you, his sensual eyes glowing. i look back, staring intently at his gaze, wondering what he will do next. his eyebrows raise - his horns twitch. "mama mia," i say quietly. he licks his lips. "that's a spicey meatball." "you should see mine," he replies, winking. he blushes and pulls Luigi closer. "I want you." he whispers sullenly. Luigi gasps, "You wanta me?" He seems genuinely surprised that for once he was out of his brother's shadow, especially with someone so.. important. The Baphomet blushes deeper and pulls luigi so close their lips are almost touching. "absolutely, you fucking ba be." The green clad italian blushes bright pink, getting ready for what would ensue from the towering demon who had him close. he leans in close, almost destroying the gap between them. Luigi can feel the hot breath on his lips. Unexpectedly, the goat-like man leans back and grabs luigi roughly but tenderly by the hand. He takes him upstairs, above the bar the had been in, to a bedroom up top. The Baphomet starts to remove his shirt. touching a finger to his lips, Luigi watches in awe at the undressing Lord of the Underworld. He has a feeling he knows what's cumming, and that's hot demon sex. His body.. is ready. the demon's eyes skim over Luigi's big feet up to his potbelly and higher to his large mustache and big nose. He stares into the short man's eyes and sees them sparkling with desire. He is exactly his type. Coming closer to the demon, Luigi slowly works a hand to the hem of the demon's shirt. "May I?" He asks, staring up into those glowing eyes with lust on his mind. for the first time in his existance, the goat man is speechless. He nods, blushes, and thrusts his body slightly towards luigi. Luigi grins, gently pulling off the other's shirt. With that done, he takes a hold of the demon's waist, pulling him closer. "Well, if itsa me you want.. take me." The demon is not much for speechlessness, not much for one night stands, but this short, underrated man somehow has what it takes to silence him, to entice him. He is so close to Luigi that he can feel his erection - and his own, starting to swell. Biting his lip, he glides a hand further down the demon's body, stopping in a teasing manner. "Beinga quiet's not going to keepa this going," he whispers, the grin still on his face. heeding Luigi's demand - he did not take Luigi for such a dominant man - he lets out a sound, a low moan , and leans in to Luigi's hand and body. "Good, now you wanta more, don't you?" he asks, licking his lips as he stares up at the great demon, effortlessly bending to his will. He had to admit, this was the best he felt in months. Maybe his soul wasn't so important if it meant this every once in a while. the demon was always known for being a dominant top, but he may just have to make an exception for this guy. Damn, he had misjudged. He find himself nodding and backing up towards the bed, fumbling with the zipper on his pants. Luigi stopped the demon's hand, moving it to the side. "Not so-a fast," he said with a glint in his eye that could only mean one thing. He was going to ground-pound this bitch back into hell tonight. The demon stopped, taking his hand away from his crotch. It was just so fucking hot. instead his hand came to rest on the smaller man's face, brushing it gently. He leaned in. For the first time that might, the demon grabbed Luigi's face and kissed him roughly and passionatley. Returning the kiss, it became a fight for dominance. His hands went to the demon's waist as he climbed onto him. He wouldn't forget this night that easily, and the surprisingly addicting taste of the large demon under him was not helping. uttering his first words in the bedroom, the demon opened his snout like mouth under the plumber's soft lips. "please- he gasped. Can I?" he gestured at Luigi's pants and - he couldn't help but notice now - raging erection. "Ofa course," he said breathlessly, opening his eyes and staring into the Baphomet's. It was true, he was very hard, and he ould feel the tightness in his pants. He didn't know he wanted this hellish beast, but he knew now he needed him. gently, the creature started to undo his overalls , managing to touch his nipples in such a way that caused luigi to moan. He watched the pants fall and saw that underneath he wore only his green shirt and boxer shorts, where his erection now revealed to be much bigger than it had looked concealed under the tight material. The Baphomet swllowed loudly, but quickly pulled off Luigi's shirt, forgetting any promise to himself to take it slow. He needed Luigi and he needed him NOW. The portly plumber breathily chuckled at the quick pace the demon was going, and before doing anything else, removed his white gloves and carelessly threw them to the floor. Luigi returned his focus to the creature, and moved a hand up the demon's chest to one of his nipples, slowly rubbing it. "Getting a bita desperate, hm?" he teased. The demon choked back a gasp of pleasure. He found himself wanting to bend to Luigi's commands instead of rebelling against them, following his own path. He wanted Luigi, he wanted to belong to Luigi. Instead he responded by kissing Luigi's neck, earning himself a shudder from the smaller man. He reached down and finally started to remove his pants. Luigi helped him do so, the kisses to his neck making him hold back small noises. The demon's lips were an unreal feeling upon his skin, and he couldn't help but shudder at the feeling. He certainly needed this, he needed this demon in every possible way. Luigi's free hand moved down the demon's chest, stopping right before his erection. He hadn't noticed in his pleasure, but "Barbie Girl" had been playing downstairs, pulsating through the bar. At the lyric 'touch me here, touch me there, hanky panky' the demon's lips explored downwards, kissing Luigi's surprisingly muscly chest. He needed this as much as he could tell Luigi did. He took Luigi's arm in his own and guided him slowly downwards toward his dinger. Letting the demon guide his hand, he relished in the feeling on his chest. He was loving this, his eyes wanting to close again and let the demon take him. If he ended up dead that night, he wouldn't even mind. If not, he had a basement just begging to become a summoning station for this incredibly hot creature. The demon laughed his seductive, croaky laugh. It filled the room like thick black smoke pouring through the window, but not unpleasant and choking - lustful and full of wanting. He knew what the other man was thinking. He knew his weaknesses, thoughts , pleasures, fantasies. "you won't." he reassured. "At least not before I've had my fun." but luigi could see in the demon's playful eyes that this was a joke. the demon slowly moved his own claw-like hand downward, reaching down behind Luigi's thighs. He laughed again as he heard the plumber's gasp. The demon started to massage his balls - he too knew how to withhold pleasure. Luigi moaned as the demon started to dominate him, all of his fears about the night melting away into pure pleasure and need. He grinded into the demon's hand, wanting more. He decided to keep this his little secret form his brother - and more importantly the rest of the kingdom. They didn't need to notice him for this sinful pleasure center. On a different hand, however, he wondered what fantasies this creature had picked up from him, and how dirty they had gotten. He knows the nine satanic sins - of course he does. Stupidity. He knew he shouldn’t be here, at some trashy bar with some guy he’d just met, and yet there he was.. Why was he there? Pretentiousness. Yeah, so much for that now. Solipsism? Luigi , he knew, was so much more than him. Luigi was the biggest part of him. Self - deceit. Did he expect Luigi to stick around after this? Would it be a one night stand? The demon couldn’t keep doing this to himself, it was tearing him apart. Herd Conformity? He was perfectly happy to be Luigi’s sheep if it meant he would get to do this more often. He was the whole herd. Lack of perspective - the demon could hardly remember his own name right now, he kept crying out Luigi’s. Forgetfulness - he would accept anything Luigi told him as pure fact. Lack of Aesthetics - all he could say was that this - the man before him, on display for him - was beautiful. He was the only thing in the baphomet's life at this very moment, and he was beautiful. Shining. Luigi came back to his senses and resumed his dominance, taking the demon's wrists and tying them together as he kissed down the creature's chest, before he stopped at his waist and looked at the large demonic slim jim that he'd be snapping into. "Already sayinga my name? I've barely done any-a-thing," he had on that seductive, teasing grin, and with one smooth motion, he had pushed the demon onto the bed to where he was laying down, and had started to stroke the demon's length almost painfully slowly. the demon struggled back moans and tried to come back with something witty and flirty. "then why don't you do more?" he triend to say it as though he were bored, but he was afraid it came out as desperate as it was. As almost and instinct, the demon's hand reached for Luigi's , willing him to go faster, and just like that Luigi was back in control. Luigi pulled off the bored tone almost too easily. "Why don'ta you beg for it?" The Italian asked, looking up at the demon, still slowly stroking the demon's length as he pressed kisses to the creature's neck, enjoying the small gasps he earned from running a finger on the tip of his hard cock, then resuming the strokes. Honest;y, the demon was willing to. He was horny and drunk and a little high. He materialized a collar. tight around his throat. He pressed his body into Luigi's. Luigi could feel his concrete cock pressed up against his stomach. "Please." moaned the demon. He continued in Luigi's ear - "please, please, please.." he could see a faint blush forming on Luigi's cheeks. Fuck, he wasn't ready for that. It was a nice surprise though, and he gladly obliged to speed up his strokes just a little bit. "Good," he said breathily. His breath smelled like mint and was warm on the demon's neck, and as he kept increasing speed, he slowly kissed down the demon's chest, and in a few moments he gently kissed the head of the needy demon's cock. Starting slow, he began to take it into his mouth. The demon felt the italian's small hand scrabbling for a hold on the fur covering his body as he began to take the monster in him. Sure, Luigi was big enough, but it really wasn't anything compared to the demon. He touched his lips to the short mans hair and felt his hand push the plumber more downwards. A surprised moan came from the plumber as he felt imself take more of the demon. He could barely fit it into his mouth, and he started to bob his head up and down on the monster cock. It tasted a bit salty, but it wasn't unpleasant. Luigi hated to admit it, but he hadn't deepthroated something ever in his life, but he thought he was doing pretty well for now. The demon allowed himself a small laugh at the man's insecurities. It was cute after him being so dominant. He immidiatley blushed at the though of 'cute'. Did he think Luigi was cute? What scared him the most was that this could become something more than just a one night stand. What if Luigi didn't see it that way? Worse, what if he did? The demon had no idea how to be in a relationship. He didn't want to put Luigi through having to date a demon. But for now, he was horny, and he had a hot guy sucking him off. He allowed himself a few moans - he could think later. Luigi had no clue about what the demon was laughing at, but most of his attention was on how to do the whole dick thing. He sped up a bit, swirling his tongue around the demon's cock as he used one of his hands to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He'd be up to do this again honestly, even though holding hands with a demon - and not just any demon, the unholy lord himself - seemed a bit awkward, it would be worth it. The demon felt something resonating inside of him - he knew he was soon to come. He grabbed the other's cock, which startled the man. he quickly sunk into it though, and let the baph stroke him. He kept going on the demon's cock, noises coming from him as he was being stroked. The demon's hand felt great on him, and he almost forgot he was the dominate one for now, but soon remembered as the first shots of the demon's cum erupted into his mouth. He allowed one moment of complete bliss. He panted and sat back on the bed, Luigi beside him. It had barely been too long before the demon was reaching for a bottle of lube that it seemed like the bar stocked exactly for these reasons. He reached over, flipping Luigi below him and teasing him by stroking his entrance. Luigi moaned, but tried to keep it from being too loud. He squirmed under the demon's touch, begging for the other to just fuck him already. His voice went slightly higher as he was moaning and begging breathlessly as the monster teased him. The Italian wanted it so bad, he wanted the demon over him to destroy him in the best way possible. The demon mad ea big show of applying the lube to his fingers and cock, moaning when he rubbed his hard member, but he could tell that Luigi knew they both wanted it, badly. The Baphomet could hardly bring himself to hesitate around his entrance before plunging two fingers in. Oh finally, he thought, moaning loudly, gripping the bed as the demon began to finger fuck him. He was so glad he decided to come to the bar tonight just for this. Luigi was excited to have this be a more than a one time thing, but he'd only do it if the other was up for it. The baph transitioned to three fingers and, not able to take it anymore, finally the whole 12 inches. He was blinded by pleasure and couldn't tap into the other's thought anymore. He reached around and started to stroke the other's cock. Luigi screamed in pleasure, the monster's cock made him into a pleasure-filled mess. He could definitely do this often. His eyes were shut tightly, a blush on his face and some tears falling from him. The Italian was fully submissive now, the demon could play him like, well, a game. The demon's cock was hungry. I wanted to devour everything in sight - It wanted to destroy Luigi. The Baph leaned in and, against it's better judgement, whispered something into Luigi's ear. He didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out. "Baby, I love you" Luigi could barely reply, his head was spinning and all he could see were stars. He gasped out an "I lovea you too," as he was being absolutely obliterated by the Baphomet's cock. He don't know why he said it, but it felt right. The spirit smiles in an expression that was a thousand different things. It was happiness, it was hope, love, but most of all it was relief. He pushed harder and it looked like fifty years had been taken off his young - looking face. He loved Luigi. Luigi loved him. Smiling back up at the demon, he couldn't smile for long as he was still being absolutely destroyed. In a few moments he felt himself about to reach his climax, and he breathlessly murmured that he was about to cum. The demon knew what to do know. He knew the man would bend to his every command. "Here's the thing though." he said in his harsh, whispery, seductive voice. "You're not going to. Not until I tell you to." his soft smile was replaced by one of cruelty The italian held onto the sheets. He didn't know if he'd be able to last very long. He hoped he would, for his sake and for being able to please the demon. With a shaky breath he was going to try his hardest not to cum. minutes pass, but it feels like hours. Both are on the edge of cumming when the demon whispers "give me your sweet titty milk you fucking pig whore" and they are both relieved. "Pull outa me, please" Luigi whispers. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit at all tomorrow, but the thought still stood for at least three days from now. 12 inches of concrete satan slim-jim is not good on the ass. He did as told and lay back on the stained bed. Both were panting and, when the demon looked down, he noticed they were holding hands, furry hand finding soft flesh, like magnets gravitating two words to collide without anyone knowing how. Luigi moved closer to the demon, managing to fing a comfortable way to cuddle this monster from the depths of your nightmares. It probably looked really weird, a naked demon and a comparatively small human to hold said demon, but it was comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> from a role play
> 
> hec
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I MEAN NO DISRESPECT TO SATANISM, I AM A SATANIST, IT WAS ALL IN GOOD FUN


End file.
